


Ombibulous(PODFIC)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: podfic for my own work 'ombibulous'





	Ombibulous(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ombibulous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724437) by [askmeaboutmyoctopustheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory). 

> hello! this is my first ever podfic and i'm very anxious about it!!!!
> 
> i hate my voice!!!
> 
> i am sensitive so please be nice to me!!!!
> 
> thank you jenny for holding my hand and cheerleading me along the way 
> 
> i'm stressed

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nv7r-4zwKtLEei9WKKqsTnWMN4uwjFvr>


End file.
